


Halloween Short Stories

by viv_kawaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, One Shot, Original Character(s), Short, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_kawaii/pseuds/viv_kawaii
Summary: Get into the spirit of Halloween by reading some fun Halloween short stories! 🎃
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Halloween Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Throughout her childhood, little Lindsay was always alone, until she met her best friend Cathy. What will her life become when she loses Cathy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay was given a pretty porcelain doll for her 5th birthday. Together they were best friends, always there for each other through thick and thin. That perfect world will soon be crushed, in replace of something horrifying.

I sat there on the edge of my seat, dangling my legs as I looked out the window looking bored. Today was my 6th birthday but I felt no excitement. I thought long and hard about all the fun activities I wished to do. I wanted to discover and experience new things like parties and friends. I want to be like the other children and not a chicken, stuck in its own coup. All I was, was just a petty little noble.

A harsh knock suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I said.

"Miss, a letter has arrived for you," a young maid said as she handed over the letter.

"You may be excused," I said as I took the letter from her hands. I looked at the emblem engraved on the wax seal, only to see my family's crest.

I took a small pocket knife out of my desk and cut open the letter. I unfolded the paper and quickly skimmed over the contents.

_Dear Lindsay,_

_Happy birthday, Sweetheart! We're so sorry mother and father couldn't be present for your birthday. Something important came up and we had to quickly leave last night. I hope you understand. How should we make this up to you? Should I order one hundred new dresses from the best shop? Or the most expensive jewelry? Let us know sweetheart! We'll be back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mother & Father_

That's stupid. They pretend to love me and shower me with love and affection as they leave the manor so carelessly. Yet once again they left me sitting here all by myself, alone. How foolish to believe money can satisfy me.

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Miss Lindsay," a voice said from behind the door.

"Come in," I said as an older maid came in.

"I was told to give this gift to you," she said as she hands me a medium-sized box.

"From who?" I asked as I took it from her handed.

"It's from the Madam, Miss Lindsay."

"Is that it?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Yes, Miss."

 _"_ Okay then, you're excused," I said, wanting her to leave.

Slowly I untied the ribbon, peeling off the wrapping paper, curious to know what's inside. Mother had never only sent one single present. She'd always be carrying multiple carriages full of presents. Slowly and cautiously I opened the lid and peered inside.

There sat a beautiful antique porcelain doll with big pretty aqua blue eyes and golden-yellow hair. It wore a pretty pink dress and matching pink shoes, decorated with small silver embellishments. To top it off, it wore a big lacy bonnet secured by a pink ribbon under its chin.

It was... breathtaking.

Very soon it became my favorite toy to play with. It was like.. my new best friend.

"I'm going to name you..." I said out loud, thinking of a good name. "...Cathy! Yes! From now on your name will be Cathy."

And from that day on, Cathy and I were never once ever separated.

***********

Today was dreadful and gloomy. The skies were grey and ugly. A perfect day for sadness.

I stood in the rain underneath a black umbrella with the Head Maid by my side. I wore a simple yet elegant black dress with Cathy tucked under my arm.

Today is my parent's funeral. Yet I feel expressionless. Not to mention it's also my 10th birthday. It's been four years since I received Cathy as my birthday gift. Cathy- my joy, my light, and my escape.

I stared long and emotionlessly at the gravestone carved with my parents' name as I heard wails and crying around me.

"Miss Lindsay," The Head Maid said, "it's time to go." I turn around leaving the scene cold and emotionless. Speculators gathered around whispering and gossiping.

_How heartless! She didn't even cry at her parent's funeral._

_Who raises their children like this?_

_That child is so rude._

_I pity Madam Elizabeth and Sir Johnson._

How ridiculous. Adults love to talk and gossip about whatever they want without them knowing the whole story. But to be honest, I don't really care.

At a young age, I learned that my parents always disappeared, leaving me behind. So love and affection were something I never experienced. Yet ever since my parents left four years ago, they never did return. It was safe to assume that their deaths happened sometime during that duration.

Either way, I don't care. All I want to do is play with my dear Cathy. Or at least I thought so...

"Miss Lindsay," the butler said. "I am well aware that you are quite young but it's your responsibility as the Becker family to be the next head."

My jaws dropped in shock. "B-but I don't know how to run a household.."

"Fear not Miss Lindsay. I will be here to guide you to your success."

***********

I sat at my desk looking tired and sleepy. It felt like another dreadful day. I looked at my butler, "Can I take a break now? I don't wanna do this anymore!" I whined.

"Miss Lindsay, you've been doing this for three years already. Shouldn't you have gotten used to it?"

"Yea... but I wanna play with Cathy!" I whined again.

"No can do, Miss Lindsay," he said sternly. " you must complete these stacks of paperwork by the end of the day." He pointed to the large mountain stack of neatly placed papers. I groaned.

"No way!" I cried as I stormed out of the room. I ran down the corridors, stopping by my room to pick up Cathy. I ran straight down the hall towards the garden. Today was a chilly day, not that I minded. It helped relax my mind.

I found a quiet spot near the pond and opened the picnic blanket. I spread open the blanket as I gently sat down, placing Cathy on my lap.

"Good-evening, Miss Cathy," I said, pretending to be a young gentleman.

"Good-evening, Sir Konrad," I said, pretending to be Cathy.

Several hours had unknowingly passed as I played with Cathy by the pond. Suddenly I see a black figure passed by me, pushing me aside. I heard a large splash before everything went black.

***********

"Come in," I said.

"A letter has arrived for you," my butler said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Duke Knightwalker seems to want to take your hand in marriage."

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked, uninterested.

"I suggest you consider this proposal. Miss Lindsay, you're 18 already. Now is the perfect time to get married," he paused a bit. " and it could also greatly benefit the Becker family."

"Alright. I'll marry him," I said without any thought.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes."

A few weeks later I was married to Duke Knightwalker. The ceremony was huge, almost the entire kingdom was at our wedding. Our marriage ended to be a happy marriage. He treated me kindly and so did I. Slowly but surely I was developing real feelings for him.

***********

"Darling," my husband said as he opened the bedroom doors. "I have a present for you."

Quickly, I ran over to greet him, throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Welcome back, Honey."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back before pulling away. "Darling, I got you a present. But, I don't know if you'll like it.."

"Honey, I'll love anything you give me," I said reassuringly as he hands me a medium-sized box.

Quickly I opened the box and peered inside. There sat a fragile porcelain doll that looked almost exactly like... Cathy? But this doll was slightly different. She still had Cathy's porcelain skin and golden-yellow hair but this doll had green eyes and a matching violet outfit.

I looked at my husband lost for words. "I remembered that time when you told me the story of your doll when you were younger. I wasn't sure if you liked it since it's been so long and you may have forgotten or it might trigger some bad memories.."

A scene flashes before my eyes as I revisited the past.

_I found a quiet spot near the pond and opened the picnic blanket. I spread open the blanket as I gently sat down, placing Cathy on my lap._

_"Good-evening, Miss Cathy," I said, pretending to be a young gentleman._

_"Good-evening, Sir Konrad," I said, pretending to be Cathy._

_Several hours had unknowingly passed as I played with Cathy by the pond. Suddenly I see a black figure passed by me, pushing me aside. I heard a large splash before everything went black._

_I groaned as I struggled to open my eyes, adjusting to the bright light. Suddenly I heard screaming. "Doctor! Doctor! She's awake! Miss Lindsay is awake!"_

_I looked left and right seeing the relieved faces of all the servants. "W-what happened?" I asked._

_"We're not too sure but, according to a maid, a figure pushed you into the pond," he explained. "luckily we were able to save your life just in time."_

_"Oh... Okay." I said, slowly taking it in. "Where's Cathy?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice._

_"About that..." my butler said looking away. A maid hands me, Cathy, all cracked, disjointed, and messed up. "She's broken. We tried to clean her the best we can but she can't be fixed."_

_I brought her close to my chest hugging her as I silently cried._

_Eventually, I forgot about her and she was tossed away._

"Darling, Darling?" my husband says, waving a hand in my face pulling me back to the present.

"Yea I'm here. I was just reminiscing about the past," I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Do you not like it?"

I smiled, "No, I love it."

"Okay then. Happy 20th Birthday Lindsay!"

***********

Today seemed oddly familiar. The sky was dreadful and bleak. Thick, dark gray clouds hovered above me. Another perfect day for sadness.

I wore a plain black dress, holding an umbrella in one hand. I approached the gravestone and finally broke down into pieces. Streams of tears fell from my eyes as I cried.

"Honey! Honey!" I screamed. "Don't leave me..." I then said softly as I sobbed my eyes out.

I sat there for the next three hours, in the rain, sobbing. I didn't care if I got sick. I just wanted my husband, the love of my life, to return.

Later that evening I ordered the servants to remove all of my husband's belongings and lock them away.

***********

A few days later I entered my study to finish some paperwork.. and to get my husband's death out of my head. I opened the door and stood frozen in my steps. Slowly, yet cautiously I approached my desk. The doll that my husband gave me sat there, smiling, staring at me with its green eyes. Memories flooded my mind as I teared up.

I wondered why the doll was still here. I was sure that this doll was locked away in another room. I can't stand seeing this doll. I called my butler over, "Can you lock this doll away? It seems like one of the servants forgot about it. It's bothering me."

"As you wish," he said, taking away the doll, locking it up along with my husband's other belongings.

***********

A few weeks have passed since my husband's death. Slowly but surely, I was recovering from the traumatic shock. Of course, it's not easy to get over one's death, especially if you love them. Every night I would curl up into a ball, crying myself to sleep. Other times I would have strange nightmares.

"Miss Lindsay," my butler said, "you look extremely tired. Why don't you retire for the night?"

"I think that's a good idea," I said, yawning.

I got out of my desk chair and headed straight for my chambers. I walked in falling face flat into my bed as I let out a long sigh.

"Miss Lindsay, I've brought you a fresh pair of nightclothes," the young maid said.

Sheepishly I got up taking it from her. "Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Miss Lindsay, you're quite tired. Would you like some assistance in changing your clothes?"

"Yes, please," I replied sheepishly as I tried to stay awake.

Once I got dressed, I crawled into my bed falling asleep immediately.

_I opened my eyes seeing my surroundings were all black. "Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?" I kept walking forward in what seems like an eternity. I suddenly stopped upon hearing a voice._

_"Hehe," the voice said continuously. I began walking closer and closer, following the voice. Each time I got closer, the voice slowly got creepier and creepier._

_"Hehe, Miss Lindsay~" the voice cooed creepily, sending chills down my spine. "Don't you miss me?"_

_"Who are you?" I asked. "What do you want?"_

_"Hehe~ Miss Lindsay~ how could you forget me.."_

_"Answer my question!" I demanded._

_"It's me. Your worst nightmare!" The voice boomed. Suddenly, the doll that my husband gave me, appeared. It stood there, dressed in rags with its head cracked, eyes hallowed and limbs disjointed._

_I screamed in fright as it approached closer and closer. "Miss Lindsay~ I'll ALWAYS be here to haunt you!"_

_"NO!" I screamed._

I jolted upright, flinging my eyes wide open. I felt the sweat trickling down my forehead. "Oh, it's just a dream," I said, panting hard.

Out of the corner of the eye, I spotted something familiar. I screamed as I spotted the doll sitting on the chair staring at me with its beady little eyes.

My butler barges into my room with worry written all over his face, "Miss Lindsay! Are you alright?" He asked.

I shakily pointed to the doll, "T-take that doll away!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He quickly picks up the doll, carrying it away before turning back. "What should I do with it?"

"Lock it up and this time I will make sure it gets locked up properly." I got out of bed and followed the butler to the room with all my husband's belongings.

I carefully watched my butler unlock the door before pushing them wide open. Carefully he placed the doll on top of a pillow before locking the door shut.

***********

A soft knock hits the door. "Mrs. Lindsay.." a voice said from behind the office door. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," I replied, getting up from my seat as I made my way down to the dining room.

I sat on the far end of the table as I waited for my food to be served. Somehow these past few weeks I have been feeling very relieved. It most likely because that creepy doll hasn't ever shown up for the past three weeks.

A strong delicious smell hits me as I noticed the mouth-watering, well-garnished steak. I grabbed my fork and knife immediately digging into my food, devouring it in seconds. I patted my stomach, feeling great after a nice feast.

I walked back to my office feeling the mood to finish some more paperwork. My day was going well until I walked into my office. I collapse down to the floor, chills running down my spine as I froze in fear. The doll sat on the edge of my desk with its head cocked, smiling creepily down at me. I shook in fear as a loud scream came out, alerting all the whole staff.

"Miss Lindsay! Miss Lindsay!" they yelled, bursting into the office. "Are you alright?" they asked frantically.

"The doll... " my butler said, as he stood there dumbfounded, pointing to the doll. " Why is it... here?"

"Hell like I know!" I said. "H-Hurry and throw it out!" I then said, threateningly.

My servants stiffen at my harsh voice, "Yes Ma'am!" they said in unison before they scurried off. I sighed in relief as I headed for my chambers, prepared to retire for the night.

I plopped on my bed, closing my eyes as I breathed in and out, controlling my stress. Soon, my eyesight became blurred as I felt my eyelids become heavy. My eyes began to close, drifting off into the darkness.

" _Lindsay~ Oh Lindsay~_ ," a creepy voice said. " _Let's play a game!_ " I opened my eyes looking all around the pitch-black surroundings.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Don't tell me-"

" _Yup!_ " the voice said cheerily. " _It's me! The doll and your worst nightmare._ " The doll's voice laughed creepily as it appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, you definitely are," I agreed, shakily. "but, you can't harm me," I said with slightly more confidence.

" _And why is that?"_

"Because this is all a stupid dream," I said.

The doll walked closer and closer, shorting the distance between us with every step she took. "Really? Then let's see about that!" The doll leaped forward, swiftly taking out a pocket knife as she quickly plunged it through my heart. Everything happened so quickly that the only thing that came out of my mouth was a simple scream.

I flung my eyes wide open, panting hard. "Ms. Lindsay..." a voice said, desperately. I looked around to see all my servants surrounding me with worried faces. "Ms. Lindsay we tried to wake you but you seemed to have a nightmare," the young maid said.

"Oh..." I said, a bit relieved. My eyes widened a bit as a thought came to my mind. "Was that doll here?"

Awkward silence washed over as they looked at one another nervously. "Well..." one servant said nervously.

"Well?" I questioned impatiently.

"Yes..." the servant said quietly. I fumbled my fingers shaking ever so slightly, feeling nervous and scared.

"But," one maid interrupted. "We got rid of it before you woke up."

"And just in case, we burned it in the fireplace," chimed another.

 _Burned it?_ I thought. _Now that's a bit much. Not that I mind._

"Well, at least it's gone," I said, feeling relieved. 

***********

A few weeks have passed ever since that whole _fiasco_. So far I feel calm and relaxed. But moreover, I feel mentally well. No bad nightmares appearing, no screaming my head off, and best of all- no creepy doll. I was living in paradise. 

I've recently been more social. I've been attending balls, parties, tea parties, hosting tea parties, attending weddings, you name it! Trying to fit into social groups was a bit difficult but eventually, the ladies opened up to me. 

Today Lady Marie, a young and elegant lady, invited the ladies to have a nice tea party. How thoughtful of her to include me. 

"Welcome, Miss Lindsay," Lady Marie greeted, as I walked into the greenhouse.

"Thank you for inviting me on this special occasion," I replied.

"Oh! It was nothing!" she said cheerfully. She guided me to the seating area, gesturing to me to sit, "Please make yourself feel at home."

I gratefully sat down taking a good look at the other ladies, some of which I didn't recognize. 

"Alright!" Lady Marie said, capturing everyone's attention. She smiles widely at the group. "This is Miss Lindsay Becker. Today she will be joining us in our afternoon tea. " 

I smiled, "Ladies, thank you for having me today."

"Oh," snickered a rude lady. "If it isn't Miss Lindsay Becker.."

"Yes?" I asked. "What about me?"

"Aren't you quite cheerful after your husband's death?" 

My smile quickly turned into a slight frown, "And what makes you believe I don't deserve to be happy after all I've gone through?"

She scoffs. "All you've gone through? All you've gone through to kill your husband!" Everyone gasped, eyes popping out, surprised by her boldness. 

I irked at her comment while trying very hard not to break composure. "I don't understand what you mean? I've been grieving his death ever since that day. On top of that, many unfortunate events have happened."

She rolled her eyes. "You never know _murderer_. After all, his cause of death is still unconfirmed..." She looked at me, slightly smirking. 

Lady Marie stared at us nervously, unsure of how to deal with this heavy tension. Until she finally spoke up, "All right everyone, settle down. Madam Jane, there's no need to bring up this topic. "

Everyone finally calmed down and continued peacefully chatting to one another, all except Madam Jane. Calmly I sat there making as few comments as possible, careful not to break composure. 

At last, it was almost evening and the ladies were all sent on their way home. This whole tea party was so stressful that I decided to nap for a bit before dinner. 

I threw myself on the bed snuggling close up into my blankets as I drifted off to sleep. 

I opened my eyes only to find myself enclosed in pitch-black darkness. _Oh no..._ I thought _. Don't tell me it's-_

" _Yes!_ " screamed a familiar voice. " _It's me~_ "

_I'd figure._

The doll slowly fades in as it comes closer to my view. " _Hehe. I'm back~_ "

I refuted. "No, no you're not. You're just a dream."

" _Oh really? Well..._ " the doll said before contorting into a new image. The details were unclear but my gut tells me to be ready. I carefully stared at the shape of the lifeless doll, eyeing it up and down. I clenched my fist preparing for the worst as it slowly approached me. " _Hehe~ I'm so sad. Why did you leave me?_ "

"Leave you?" I questioned.

" _Yea. Don't you remember me?_ "

I scoffed, "Of course not, you may look like Cathy but, all you've done is haunt me to death. Cathy is such a sweet girl she would never."

" _Miss Lindsay... Oh, why are you so cruel._ " the doll said, dramatically.

With enough courage built up, I firmly stated, "I am not cruel. You're just haunting me. LEAVE."

The doll sniffled a cry. " _Oh but, Miss Lindsay it is I- your beloved Cathy_!" 

I stood my ground, putting on my bravest expression, not giving into her words. " _Just kidding~_ ," the doll said, playfully. " _It is I- your "beloved" Cathy, here to take REVENGE!_ " All courage shattered as the doll lurched forward, now giving me a horrifying clear view of her face. 

It was Cathy. But, she was a mess. Her once aqua-blue eyes were now hallowed, crying tears of crimson red blood. Her once pure white porcelain skin, now cracked, burned, and dirtied. Her once illuminating golden-yellow hair, now dull and tangled. 

I fell to my knees, shaking uncontrollably. "Cathy?" I asked, quivering.

The doll gives me a weak smile before leaning closer to my ear, whispering. " _Yes, it is I- Cathy._ " She chuckled before continuing. " _Thank you for all you did in your younger days but now, you did a terrible job._ "

I sat there frozen, unable to move as I listened to her every word. " _Yes, I reincarnated into a different doll just to see you but you just couldn't keep me around. No matter how hard I tried you just simply tossed me away. So thus my revenge came._ "

Suddenly I felt a sharp pang in my chest as I saw the doll's tiny little hands reach through my chest, ripping out my heart. My mouth hung open in shock as I watched my heart still pumping in her hands, blood trickling down her arm. 

My eyes began to blur as she pulled out a pocket knife grinning wickedly at me. " _Goodbye~_ ," she said, stabbing my heart as everything went black.


End file.
